1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to children's bathing areas and, more specifically, to an adjustable bathtub for bathing a child that is adaptable to the changing dimensions of a growing child.
2. Background of the Invention
Bathing systems for children are well known in the art. Among such bathing systems are inflatable bathtubs, as well as fully collapsible bathtubs relying on a preexisting full size bathtub for support. Such collapsible bathtubs are operative to restrict the area of the full size bathtub commensurate with the relative size of the child.